


I can not like that ogre again.

by Cheshivi



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshivi/pseuds/Cheshivi
Summary: When he was little, Kyle feels a strong attraction for Stan, however, over the years, he turned away from his friend for becoming an arrogant bully. But after an unexpected situation, Kyle's old feelings become even stronger and now he will have no choice but to face them.





	1. Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good in English, but I still took the risk and wrote anyway.  
> Comments and tips are always welcome.  
> Hope you like

   That morning I awoke from sleep with a terrible headache, and It took me a moment to realize that I had no idea where I was. The huge room was filled with paintings and a vast collection of books in one language that I could not get.  
Despite the terrible headache, I made a great effort to try to remember how I stopped here, but all that happened was to increase my discomfort.  
I did not know what the nausea or fear of this situation was. I lay in bed for a few minutes until I heard the door open and a smell of coffee invading the place.

-I brought you some coffee. No sugar and strong enough for your hangover.

   I sat up hard on the bed and looked at the little blonde figure who was looking at me with a small shy smile.

-Tweek, where I am?

   The boy sighed and approached to deliver the coffee, and I just took a small sip of the drink, I confess it was delicious. I made a very funny expression and the blond boy laughed loudly hiding his mouth with his hand.

-You can stay calm, Kyle, you're in my room.-You drank too much yesterday and I took you to my house.

   This explained my unbearable headache, Tweek sat down in a chair and took a long sip of his drink before speaking again.

-Do you remember anything?- "I just nodded, and the boy's smile grew maliciously.

-Tell me what happened, Tweek, you're making me nervous.

-I had better show.-I did not understand what the blonde said, but when he took out his cell phone and showed me a picture of me kissing a certain brunette I choked on the coffee.

-Really ??? I kissed Marshall, but how did this happen? I hate this ogre player.

   A series of small flashes and sensations began to invade my head, such as the warmth of Stan's body, his scent and even the taste of his lips. I could not control the butterflies in my stomach with this new information, after all despite fighting so long I still feel attracted to that Neanderthal.  
In the past, Stan was my best friend and first love. But as soon as he entered without high school basketball, he became a bully resembling Cartman. After many fights and more arguments, he realized that he was not "good enough" to be his friend, so we walked away.  
Great now, the idiot boyfriend of Tweek savored my little slip. After all, how many people did they know? As if reading my thoughts Tweek took a long sip of his coffee and emptied the mug.  
-You can rest easy, Craig swore to me that he would not tell anyone."-The blond's eyes flashed maliciously as he played with his hair.

-You can rest easy, Craig swore he would not tell anyone. -The blond's eyes flashed maliciously as he touched his hair.

\- From my boyfriend I take care of, but now the future father of his children is another story.

   I answered as maturely as I could, throwing a pillow right in the face as he laughed.

-And now, what are you going to do, Kyle?

   After a little twist of pain in my head with Tweek's question, I went back to drinking the forgotten coffee in my hand.

-This cafe is so good. Is it from your grandfather's farm?

   Yes you understood correctly, it seems that the blonde's mother was the daughter of a powerful Brazilian farmer who decided to take care of her and the grandson after Mr. Tweek committed suicide. Now both Tweek and his mother are swimming in money and with an inexhaustible supply of coffee.

   Tweek only grimaces at my futile attempt to change the subject, but he just shrugged and started talking about coffee, his trip to Brazil, and how his boyfriend was afraid of his grandfather.

   Me and Tweek talked all morning. I had not realized until today how we approached and became good friends, despite the protests of her boyfriend Craig, the most possessive person I have ever met in my life.

   I could not stop laughing at the thought, but a headache woke me up from the trance and reminded me of Stan again and his damn kiss. Yes, I remembered the kiss and how good it was. I simply sighed in frustration controlling the butterflies in my stomach that brought me more memories of my friendship with the moron idiot. I had no problem being gay. I already accepted for a long time the problem was the damn ogre player.

-After so long I can not like that ogre again.


	2. Small tracks

After feeling better I decided to go home, I stayed at Tweek's house all morning and knew that he should go to work in the cafe, despite being rich with the patronage of his grandmother, his mother and he decided to keep and take care of the place to perpetuate a memory of his father.  
After saying goodbye to the blonde, I grabbed my backpack and started walking towards the house, but my head was still full of memories from last night, so I decided to make a little detour and keep walking without a goal.  
When my body began to complain of fatigue, I saw the school. The place had locked doors in the building, but access to the football field was open that afternoon, the players who had trained that morning forgot to close the door, at least that's what I think happened.  
I went in and tried to sit on the highest point of the bleachers, to get a clearer view of the place, the football field was completely deserted and silent.  
For a reason I can not explain, I began to have an uncontrollable desire to draw, so I took out my drawing block and pen and began to write. Every stroke, every detail I put on the paper felt like a weight I took from my soul.  
I was so focused on my work that I did not even hear the gate open and the two guests approached until it was too late.

"Kenny, the environment is infected with the scent of gay Jews.

That shrill voice, that biased remark, that laugh that looked like a pig, could only be Eric Cartman.  
I just took a deep breath, leaving my drawing material aside and watching the two boys a few feet away. Eric did not grow up too much and his features remained exactly the same, even the clothes looked the same except for an orange scarf that was wrapped around his fat neck. Kenny, on the other hand, was completely different, dropped his coat and replaced it with the basketball team jag. The blond was much taller than me and with a much more defined body, he also let his hair grow, tying him in a ponytail.  
Kenny looked surprised to see me, but he sketched his famous goofy smile and began to approach the small obese man who looked a little irritated and his face flushed.

-Hey, Kyle, what are you doing here on your own ?-Kenny asked with a small concern in his voice.

-What a stupid question from Kenny. He must be doing something gay.- Now, the turn of Cartman spoke in his annoying voice and put his hands on her waist.

After Cartman's unfortunate comment, the blonde just gave him a killer look that made the obese look instantly at the shoes. I wondered when the blonde had so much influence on Eric Cartman.

-I wanted a quiet place to draw, that's all.- I pointed to my sketchbook beside me to show it was true.

Now it was my turn to smirk at Cartman. "And why did you want to be here alone with Kenny?" The obese's face began to heat as he looked around the stadium for an answer.  
Kenny just smiled wrapping his long arms around the brunette and spoke in a proud voice.

-No news, I wanted an empty seat to fuck Eric.

-Not say it. I'm not gay and if I were I would not sleep with somebody poor. "The boy began to move uselessly trying to escape the strong arms of the athlete.

The blonde just smiled affectionately at Cartman fortifying his grip around the brunette, but the look he released next was a little scary. I do not believe what I'm going to say, but I confess I almost felt sorry for Eric Cartman, I almost said.  
When the obese finally gave up fighting Kenny smiled proudly again, shifting his attention to me.

"Did you ever talk to Stan again?"

-No, why? The question caught me off guard so probably my features did not match my response.

 

Kenny's eyes flashed dangerously again, and a wolfish smile appeared on his face. Now I understand the submission of the fat psycho to the athlete Kenny knew to be afraid when he wanted.

-The designs you made look like Stan.

I watched the drawings the abandoned drawings next to me and immediately reminded me of the number 1 rule of my childhood, never underestimate Kenny.  
Since it took me a long time to answer the question, the blonde pulled away from Cartman and picked up my book of sketches and showed me a drawing of the ogre player with an innocent smile.  
After receiving no response, Kenny started to run my notebook with a frustrated expression now.

-I never swallowed you to get away from us, especially Stan.  
, man, he was his best friend.

-Things change -. I just crossed my arms in discomfort, I did not want to have this conversation now. Today, everyone decided to discuss my relationship with Stan.

-Not everything. Look at Cartman, he continues the same thing mostly in size. And still lovely.

The obese man who was in a kind of trance listening to our conversation, then mentioned he awoke with a strong blush on the face and showing the middle finger.

\- Fucking poor bastard.

When the blonde smiled at the answer, Eric came over, taking the sketchbook out of his hand. Kenny simply shrugged and kept talking.

-Remember, man, when you want to talk to a friend, you're always welcome.

-Thank you,- I said so low that I was in doubt if the blond sculptor, but when I sent him he had a big smile.

-I like this drawing.-The obso's voice interrupted.

Now Cartman was one of my works with a strange expression and a broken smile on his face. I was surprised by the comment and was forced to see what design he was talking about. I did not remember drawing, it was a redesign of Mysterion's uniform, the South Park vigilant.

-Can I have it?- I just nodded, still surprised.

I have not noticed before, but for one reason an expression of Kenny had changed to something indecipherable

-Kenny, I think you forgot you have to work today." Carman said keeping the drawing.

The blonde again sighed in annoyance. He easily lifted Eric off the floor or put on his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, completely ignoring the protests of the obese.

-I'm in a hurry and he's slow.

I just shrugged, amused by a situation, and before pulling away Kenny reached into his free hand without a purse and threw a pair of silver keys at me.

-When you leave, close the door.

The blonde started to pull away and when he reached the middle of the road and came back to face me.

-And even though it does not sound like Stan, he misses you.

-Me too. The answer came out in such a mechanical way that he only noticed what he had said when the blonde understood that he gave a big smile.

-Do not forget to give me that goddamn key back in the last class tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my english, I'm still learning.  
> Comment, talk and talk about how Eric Cartman is a scrotum ... rsrsn ... seriously I have a bit of shame to write his lines


	3. Prey or predator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas

In high school there are only two types of people to prey and the predator and without wanting to brag me I'm at the top of the food chain. That's why by the time that damn nerd crossed my path in the hallway his fate was traced.  
Scott walked slowly down the distracted hallway with a mountain of books he had just picked up from the library. I could not stop comparing him to a poor little sheep ready to be slaughtered by the evil wolf. I stepped in front of him and made a point of knocking him to the ground next to his things, panic on the boy's face and the laughter of Clyde and Bridon seemed to make everything more exciting.

-Hello S ... S .. Stan ho ... ho ... how is your day? -The nerd's voice was strange and resembled a bleat.

The boy was on the floor looking around nervously for any help, but the other students continued their chores or simply stopped to see the bloodshed. I could not help but smile at that vision, so I put my hands in my pockets and of course I stepped into one of his books to show my intentions.

-I'm great Sco ... Sco..Scott.-Everyone around laughed with my perfect imitation of the nerd's voice.  
The boy's eyes narrowed, I think he was offended by my great acting or by stepping into his book, but me and my colleagues kept finding all this funny situation. Now it was Clyde and Bridon's turn to start walking around the boy while they made little jokes with his voice or kicked away his books.

-Please, let me in...ugh- Before he could finish the sentence, I kicked him in the stomach to shut up.

The nerd was coming out of the script and I needed to show who was in charge. He just put a hand on his stomach and shrank in pain probably not understanding why the blow. Do not judge me, but I confess it gave me some pleasure. Then I stepped closer to him and now I stepped into one of his hands causing the boy to scream in pain again.

-Have an accident.- I smiled in satisfaction as my friends and the other observers laughed at my joke.

-Stop torturing Scott now your stupid psycho ogre.- The silence filled the hallway, and I could feel everyone staring at me with a little expectation for a violent reaction.

Immediately I felt my stomach clench as the grip on the boy's hand diminished. If anyone spoke to me in a way, he might consider himself a dead man, but as you can imagine, the owner of that voice had a certain power over me.  
I turned slowly to see the little boy with red curls and piercing green eyes looking at me with disapproval, this caused a bit of remorse. Do not get me wrong, I was not feeling guilty for the dumb nerd, he deserved it, but I was annoyed that Kyle saw it and now he seemed to be annoyed with me and I had no idea how to fix it.

-Kyle, why are you here?-I asked carefully for the looks above me that vibrated with my scowl. But it was not for the reason they imagined it.

My mind just sued, I was looking for Kenny. Because he was looking for I do not like sharing my things and definitely Kyle was mine, he just did not know it. And with the thought of the two together turned my stomach into an alien that would soon tear me apart and jump out of my body.

-Why the hell are you looking for fucking Kenny?

Kyle ignored my question to help the damn nerd who was still lying on the floor making tantrum and holding his hand. Clyde made a gesture to try to stop him but as soon as he noticed my look he reared back complaining that I was too soft with the redhead . No one would touch a finger on Kyle he was mine.  
I let Kyle dismiss all the spectators claiming that the fun was over but I stood there watching the redhead from a distance with my friends who kept complaining that I was getting soft. After he finished helping the dumb nerd in organizing his stuff, I left my friends and went as fast as I could in Kyle's direction.

-We need to talk.

I tried to be gentle but the sentence came out a bit more authoritative than I would have liked, first Kyle looked at me in surprise, I swear I saw a blush on his face, but then came a frown on and he continued to pull away.

I love this man, but my patience is not too great. Then I just pressed the tip of my nose to take a deep breath before repeating the question. I swear I tried to be kinder but he was in a horrible mood and the redhead was not helping.

-I heard what you said the first time, and I'm not going anywhere with you." Because you do not call your friends to keep you company.-The bastard did not even have the decency to look at me.

Now I've lost my temper. I just brought the redhead closer and made him face me. Kyle stood motionless in my control looking at me confused and with his mouth half open, as if he did not know what to say. between us, but he looked like a helpless kitten.

I had never noticed how Kyle was small and fragile close to me before and this ended up giving me some macabre ideas. I looked him straight in the eye and I roared a little in anger.

-You have two choices, first option you will accompany me to an empty room to talk in peace.Second option I carry you on my shoulders until one the empty room and we talk you wanting or not. Which do you prefer?

The kid should not underestimate me, I confess that after I saw Kenny doing this to Cartman I was crazy to try it on. and believe me Kyle was very light. When he took too long to respond I made a small threat of putting him on my shoulder and immediately he moaned that he chose the first option. I could not hide the disappointment, and I released him from my grip. Then I began to walk beside him with my hands in my pocket and a small smile of victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a scale of 1 to 10.  
> How much do you think Stan is worse than Cartman?


	4. Alone with the ogre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy New Year
> 
> This chapter was a bit difficult to write, because of all the year-end movement and a small problem on the pc.

After defending my friend from the psychopathic ogre I ended up alone with his tormentor in an empty room with him without having any idea what he wanted to talk to me about. The worst thing is that I should have been angry at what he did to Scott, but I only felt such a strong attraction to the athlete that I wanted to run with his arms. I wanted to run into his arms. I used all my strength to stay passable and not do any nonsense  
The funniest thing is that I caught myself several times watching him looking for that sensitive boy a few years ago, but all I found was an incredibly strong and attractive man. Stan was wearing a black regatta that displayed his strong physique built by the many sports he practiced throughout his life and camouflage pants. The dark haired man had dropped his childhood cap and proudly displayed his rebellious black hair and blue eyes that were so intense that I had the feeling that I would drown every time he looked at me.  
The athlete was at a safe distance, closing the door to the room while I was sitting at the other end of the room. When he noticed that I was looking at him, the brunette made a familiar gesture of when we were younger, he had a hand on his belly, a little habit that was repeated when he was about to vomit or when he was very nervous, this was very resorting when Stan was close to Wendy while dating. Suddenly, the thought of him being so nervous around me like he was with Wendy seemed so ridiculous that he could not stop laughing.  
My action did not go unnoticed by the man who made a small expression of panic that made it more difficult for me to be subtle and immediately began to laugh louder until the tears came from my eyes.  
He approached me with a bit of caution and when he sat down in front of me completely insecure and with frightened eyes it was impossible not to compare him with a wolf pup, since he had lost all that air of alpha male.

-Dude, may I know the joke? -Stan was now standing with a small frown on his face and arms crossed.

-I made some cookies this morning, you wanna try it?- The sweet things always helped the athlete to reduce the discomfort in the stomach.

The brunet did not even notice that I had completely ignored his question, for he saw the little sack as the same joy as a dog see a bone. I think he's still the only person in the world who likes my food.  
He reached for the biscuits, but he recoiled at the last moment as if the sack had burned him.

-They're not poisoned .... Are it?

-I do not know, I think I'll give it to Kenny. I bet he'll enjoy the present a lot. -I spoke in the most ironic tone I could.

Dear readers, believe me, emotional blackmail always works, especially when a certain blonde is part of the threat.  
The brunette's expression changed in confusion, then offended and finally gave a huge smile similar to the shark found in the movie "Finding Nemo," then took the biscuit bag from my hand and began to devour it. I just kept watching in silence as if we were back in time and again we were 10 years old again.

-I miss those moments when it was just the two of us.

Stan spoke looking at one of the cookies in his hand as if it were the greatest treasure in the world.  
Suddenly, the 10-year-old image I was observing disappeared, and in his seat in the same chair was a very attractive and seductive man. I tried to look away when I felt my heart racing with the brunette's comment and when he finally looked away at me I realized that now we changed roles and I was the scared little puppy.  
The athlete stood for a few minutes watching me, probably waiting for me to say something, but since he never came, he shrugged his shoulders and gave the most handsome smile I ever saw.And without warning he placed half the biscuit in his hand is my mouth without any warning or permission. Of course my first reaction was to turn completely red and the second reaction was to jump out of the chair to strike him. very well deserved.  
Before I could get a punch at that damn ogre he'd veered off with the greatest ease in the world and with an inexplicable movement he made me sit on his lap. Of course I conjured several elvish curses and threatened to get up as fast as I could, but the brunet snapped his strong arms around my waist making any attempt to escape impossible. He just set his chin in my head and let out a funny laugh.  
I'm starting to want to be taller to not tolerate such abuse.

-You have the bad habits of ignoring everything I say and by the way, thank you for sweetening my day.

-you are welcome- I tried to sound angry, but it was impossible while I was enveloped by the warmth of his body and his scent.

-I'll never let you get away from me again- Now the dark-haired man's voice was more authoritative than before and a little more possessive.

Obviously I turned my face to protest and tell him that I was not anything to be his property, but Stan shut me with a kiss. Stan's lips were wild and possessive capturing my lips in an intoxicating way and at that moment did not there was room in my mind for sorrows or regrets just Stan existed. I was immersed in that moment until I was interrupted by a voice from Craig Tucker

-I hope I'm not interrupting anything.

-Yes, you fucking interrupted my sacred moment, you fucking idiot.-The ogre grunted to the other man who only responded by lifting his middle finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan was very cute in this chapter, but make no mistake .... he's a bad wolf


	5. Dialogues with the snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I'm having some small problems that are stealing my life ... rsrs
> 
> The next chapter is already written and I swear on behalf of Tom Hiddleston that I will post very fast
> 
> Thank you for your patience and I love you.

After Craig's interruption, I could have sworn that Stan would murder him, the bigger brunette just ignored his protests and took him practically dragged into the basketball practice. Looks like he was going to have a major game that weekend and Craig as captain of time team wanted to make sure the idiot ogre trained a lot. Can you imagine how ridiculous I was feeling at that moment?  
When the two brunettes left the room I stood there completely paralyzed with my hands on my lips. If a drunken kiss was bad for my sanity two was much worse. I felt like I was losing control of the whole situation and I was not going to lie to you, it scared me.  
After recovering from the initial shock and again berating me for the kiss several times I decided to focus all that energy of frustration on my art projects and ended up spending my entire afternoon in the school's atelier.   
I just realized that it was already dark because old AD Jason Jason, the janitor of the school, appeared at the door, telling me that he would soon lock the building and that I would be leaving soon. Although annoyed by the lack of education of the rat man I packed my things and walked towards the exit and to my surprise in the school parking lot there were three distracted athletes.   
Stan, Kenny, and Craig were so immersed in the subject that he had not even noticed. The athletes were having a heated conversation about the Lakers 'last basketball game against the Pistons and Stan was the liveliest talking loud and gesturing while talking about his idols' great plays or the foolish mistakes of their opponents. The dark-haired man looked so handsome and innocent that I did not dare spoil that fine moment, but it was a futile attempt when an incredulous voice sounded behind me.

-What are you doing here ?

I hate to admit it but when the three giants turned in perfect synchrony to watch me with their bright eyes, I felt like a sheep that had been discovered by a pack of bloodthirsty wolves.  
I just took a deep breath and turned slowly to see Wendy staring at me with a perfunctory, toxic smile.  
In order not to decapitate the cursed serpent I tried to visualize the sweet girl I once knew in the place of the reptile that was in front of me. Before I had the chance to answer the girl's question, Kenny approached me with both hands in his pocket and also with a huge wolf smile.

-Do not tell me you waited for the training to end so I could get the keys back? -I heard Kenny's voice filled with his usual mood.

-I was working at the school's atelier and missed the schedule, but I think this is a perfect opportunity to return las.- I turned around ignoring the poison bitch.

I just reached into my pocket and handed the key to the blond who accepted with his usual silly expression, but there was a slight touch of disappointment on his face that I could not understand. Kenny made a small gesture to pull away, but when he caught Stan's scowl he immediately began to invade my personal space teasing the other player.  
The blond's green eyes did not unravel one of Stan's blue eyes as a sort of silent challenge between two wolves fighting a piece of meat. As I was about to protest I was again interrupted by the venomous hiss of Wendy catching everyone's attention as she moved slowly like a snake about to hit the boat.

-Kenny my darling. I'm so happy that you and your childhood friend have talked again, but I think you need to be careful that his lifestyle does not damage his reputation. Do not you agree, dear Kyle? -Behind her sweet voice and discreet smile I could grasp her intentions to hurt me behind every word.

I never paid much attention to Wendy Testaburger, but now it was as if a haze disappeared and revealed an extremely beautiful woman, her long, shiny black hair detaching from her pale, delicate skin. She was wearing a long pink overcoat that highlighted the angles of her perfect body, but her black eyes were cold and cruel while her expressions were as artificial as a mask. Wendy paced the parking lot, never taking her contemptuous eyes off me until she finally stopped at Stan's side whose expression was a riddle to me.

-I do not see how I can hurt my friends.

-Kyle dear, I know the reality is hard, but believe me. Your lifestyle is toxic to the image of everyone around you, so just walk away let my boyfriend and Kenny be the big men they were born to be.- For the first time the girl expressed a genuine smile of amusement not disguising her prejudice and her contempt for me.

I would like to say that her words had not struck me, but it was a lie. Each word of Wendy released buried memories in my mind, such as the day I got Stan's message to drive me away as an aberration, or the memory of every homophobic laugh or joke that I had to hear in the hallways and how everyone was watching me the same disgusted eyes that the girl was staring at me now. After that my only desire was to flee to a safe place and move away from that idiot ogre, he was playing with me again and at the first opportunity he would discard me as the last time.

-Kyle is my friend and can not stand another word of your bitch.- Kenny roared to my side, stepping forward.

The girl just shrugged and turned her attention to the brunet who was beside her like a statue-like mute and approached him with the intention of kissing him, but the athlete just walked away from her as if the girl were toxic, I confess that I loved the mixture of anger and confusion that appeared in the face of the rattlesnake. Stan stared at the captain of the basketball team with a kind of silent talk. Craig finally got up off the floor assuming an intimidating pose.

-Wendy does not act like a bitch. Is it all insecure to lose your boyfriend to someone better? -The dark man spoke in his usual monotone voice, but the glint in his gaze suggested danger and believe me you would not want to confront him in a dark street. Craig was scary when he wanted to.

The girl just folded her arms in protest but did not dare reply to the captain of the basket team. Craig's expression finally softened and began to approach me. I felt small while standing next to Stan or Kenny, but close to Craig I felt like an insignificant insect, black hair was 1.92 in height and his body was perfect like that of a Greek god especially today that he chose to be shirtless and showing off his muscles and the tattoos that covered his skin.

-Get in my car, I'll give you a ride home.

-Thanks, but I can go home by myself, I do not need a babysitter.

The petulance of the captain of the team in wanting to give me orders kind of made me forget to be polite or in the notion of danger. I just ignored him and I started moving toward the street, but Kenny finally came out of his lethargic state and stood in front of me .When he realized that I was not going to give up he practically got me on his lap like a Disney princess and he discarded me in the backseat of Craig's Porsche and gave me a long victorious smile.

-I will never talk to you again, you stupid brute.

-Please do not say bullshit. Just go home quiet and comfortable.

Craig just started the car and drove in silence as I watched the small raindrops slip through the windowpane. I do not believe I'm going to confess this to you dear reader, but the only thing I could think of was in the ogre's blue eyes watching me leave, filled with sadness. Would Stan have the guts to break up with Wendy to stay with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Wendy is the villain.


	6. Storm of Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came back with one more chapter, but I wanted to know the your opinion . 
> 
> Craig and Tweek deserve a solo chapter?

I never felt as exhausted as I felt on that Monday night, I think so many emotions during the day ended up completely absorbing my energies. Although I did not have the strength I made a great effort to sit at my desk and focus on my studies after all my romantic drama no anger will take me to a good faculty and it was also a good way not to think about the brunette.  
I must have been able to study a few hours that night before I was absorbed by the sound of the rain and fainted over my calculus book. I can not explain the reason, but the rain always helped me to fall asleep.  
I think I dozed for a few hours until two loud knocks on the door of my room made me wake up with a fright. After cursing the person responsible for waking me up I finally got up from the desk looking like a zombie and staggered to the bedroom door for blood. As soon as I opened the door I was ready to advance into someone's throat, but I froze as I watched Stan standing watching me with a stupid smile on his face.

-Surprise.-The dark-haired man spoke uncertainly.

My first action was close trying to close the door on the athlete's nose, however he was faster and held the door with his foot and forced the entrance with a sound that sounded like a roar.  
The brunette was completely drenched by the storm, but this did not seem to diminish or make him less intimidating, on the contrary the athlete seemed to have grown up and his eyes were shining with a certain danger.

-How did you get into my house so late?- I tried to sound safe, but my voice faltered at the end, making a weak smile rise again on the athlete's face.

-Your mother was very happy to see me and did not blink at me. She may have mentioned something about you having good taste for men.

I felt my face heat up with his last remark and I made a mental note of having a serious conversation with my mother about improper comments and letting psychotic ogres come in late at night. I stepped back a few steps to distance myself from the brunette the proximity was not allowing me to think straight, but action did not go unnoticed by him who advanced somewhat irritated in my direction drawing their own conclusions.

-Do you really think I'm here to do you any harm?- The tanner roared again, gritting his teeth.

I knew he would not hurt me physically yet because of our story together while we were kids I knew he could hurt my heart in many different ways. Now thinking well dear reader I think it would destroy me much more than a physical blow.  
Drawing his own conclusions again with my silence, the athlete barked only a few curses before he faced me again with his eyes full of pain and betrayal.  
-How can you think I'm going to hurt you? You should ... you should know that...

As always I should be angry with him for being silent while his girlfriend humiliated me, or for having invaded my room at night and drenched all my carpet and for making me insecure about my feelings, but I felt guilty for being leaving Stan with an expression so helpless and hurt and unconsciously I approached caressing his face.  
The brunette stayed a few minutes paralyzed with my touch and stared at me with a strange gleam in his eyes. And before I could figure out what was happening he cornered me against the wall of the room putting both arms around me to prevent my escape .

-It's no use trying to push Kyle away.I told you I would not allow anything or anyone to turn me away and I will keep my promise because I ....

The brunette closed the space between us again with a passionate and fervent kiss, making disappear all the doubts and thoughts coherent in my head leaving only desire. The man simply walked away to admire my confused expression and gave a predatory smile then when he realized I would not react he brought his lips close to my ear and whispered as his fingers climbed into my pajamas.

-I'll keep my promise because I love you Kyle, I've always loved you

-Sta..Stan, -I moaned.

\----------------------------Wendy-----------------------

Now I was sitting in the comfort of my house with the company of a good glass of wine watching the empty space in my room where the useless basketball used to be. I could not help but feel humiliated that the foolish bastard had changed so easily for someone so insignificant.

-How am I going to face the other students tomorrow without feeling like crap.- "The wine that was to console me was burning on my lips, reminding me of the taste of defeat.

-You do not think you're playing the victim.

Butters was sitting comfortably in a chair by the window watching his cell phone with his shrewd black eyes. I could not help feeling offended by the blonde's comment. I spent precious time convincing Stan that the damn nerd was an outcast , I even sent a fucking message from Stan's cell phone hiding some nasty truths for Kyle. A work of so many years to build my perfect image for the Neanderthal player to throw everything in the trash.

\- In his place I did not have any hurt, after all it's bad for my skin, I'm much more practical I like revenge. He spoke in his angelic voice, never taking his bored eyes off the phone.

"I confess that I had countless ideas to destroy the couple, but Stan and his popularity are useful to me and I can not be seen as a villain.

The blonde finally faced me with his bright black eyes and a lazy smile on his face. Despite appearing to be a calm and docile teenager, Butters was an unpredictable person with a mind disturbed by the violence of so many years of abuse by his father. We can say that he was the true wolf in the skin of lamb.

-Me and Stan have a very similar story, so I know exactly who can break his mind and bones. Can I help you with that if you want?

-Why would you help me? I stood up abruptly from the chair and dropped the wine on the rug.

Butters's features remained innocent, but his eyes had a glow of madness. He rose from his chair and approached as a child and gave a small kiss on my cheek making my whole body shudder.

-Because we're friends Wendy and also because I need your help to solve some problems with a damn mysterious man. Ready to make a deal with the devil, Wendy, dear?


	7. After the storm comes the calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a huge creative block, but decided to go back to work on my baby. Sorry I'm late.

Have you ever imagined waking up in a beautiful morning and realizing that the man you've always dreamed of since the age of 10 is lying by your half naked. So this is happening to me now.  
As shameful as it may seem I never felt so good watching the dark-haired man who slept soundly resembling an angel. I felt compelled to take my Sketbook to save that unique vision in a drawing forever.  
I took advantage of the fact that Stan was sleeping soundly and started to draw, first I began to draw his face and tried to detail in paper his innocent expression and his gentle smile, then I began to work in his perfect muscles and finally in the tattoo in the form of black wings in em his back, I think at some point he began to take the nickname of Raven very seriously.  
The man's body was full of scars. I had heard stories that Stan's father always got violent while he was drunk and casts his fury on his wife and their children. I had never believed until this moment.  
I would capture the details of Stan's cacada in my drawing, good and bad things while I thought I would do anything to protect it in the future. Yes I a slim one with only 5 '1 "tall protecting the pumped and dumb ogre.  
While I was giving the last details of the drawing, the brunette awoke slowly and complained as he began to feel the bed looking at me with a grimace.

-Why are not you sleeping here with me?

-I'm in the mood to draw.- I could not help but laugh at the sleepy athlete's annoyed expression.

Stan just sat on the bed and stretched and opened his heavy eyes exactly as he did as a child, again he reminded me of a wolf baby. After that thought I felt a strong need to get up from the chair and hug the athlete's trunk with force that only looked at me perplexed before giving me back with a strong hug wrapping me in his big arms.

-I can get used to these hugs in the morning.- The brunette spoke with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

-I think better and you do not get used to it,- I said, burying my face in his chest.

After that we were silent enjoying the moment until my mother literally broke my door with a kick and came with a change of clothes in her hands like it was the most normal thing in the world .I moved away from the raven so quickly that I almost fell off the bed, my luck was that the brunette had great reflexes and held me before I smashed on the floor.

-After all the noise I heard last night, I thought you might be hungry. Then put on your clothes that are waiting down there with pancakes.

-Mother, you can not break into my room like that and keep saying these things. -I shouted in puzzlement, but my mother just shrugged my shoulders.

-I'm also leaving some old Gerald's clothes, Stan's rags must be very wet with all the rain from yesterday, and my son is the size of a garden gnome so no clothes from him can be useful. Even Ike is bigger than him.

While I wanted a lightning bolt to fall on my head and end all my humiliation the dark-haired man seemed to amuse himself with the whole situation and pulled me close to him with his arm as he faced me with a mischievous grin on his face. I could get up and kick his ass for laughing at my expense, but I was too busy thinking how I wanted to die.  
My mother walked around the room and left the clothes she had brought on my desk and then took my sketbook off the floor and smiled proudly at my drawing before carefully placing it on the table   
When I opened my family about my sexuality, I was sure that I would be kicked out of the house or something worse and, to my surprise, they all supported me and emphasized that they were proud of me, primarily my mother. She practically used the banner of the LGBT movement and began to fight for the rights of homosexuals and against homophobia.  
And over time my mother became very liberal on many issues and became a little less overprotective. I confess that I have always been very proud of my mother and how she faced this delicate subject, but invading my room and calling me a garden gnome is already an exaggeration.

-Mom, you can not call your own garden dwarf son in front of my boyfriend." Stan stared at me with a strange, fluffy expression, but I'm too busy feeling embarrassed to worry about why.

-I'm glad you finally unravel. And unlike me, you have a great taste for men, Stan is very beautiful. And before I forget, did you remember to use condoms?

-Mother, you're going to kill me with shame.- I screamed as I felt my cheeks burning and she shook her head making me feel like a complete idiot.

-You should die ashamed of not obeying your poor mother and letting your boyfriend starve." Now you two put on a suit, for there are a pile of Waffles waiting to eat before school. -My mother just folded her arms and gave me a proud look and left the room.

I just breathed a little grumpy as I turned my attention to the athlete watching me with a huge stupid smile on his face. I do not know why, but I began to suspect that the reason for this joy gave me a lot of headache.

-Do you have any idea that you just called me" boyfriend "to your mother?-He spoke in a voice full of fun.

-No, I didn't do th.....

Before I could finish the sentence, Stan stopped me with a savage kiss and when we came back to recover the flu, he spoke with a huge wolf smile.

-Yes you did, and now my little boyfriend you are mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Stan's last sentence was kind of psychopathic ... and yes, Kyle has no idea of the hornet being introduced.  
> Tell me what you found in the comment .... bjs
> 
> next chapter Craig x Tweek and a little bit more of Kenny ... Why? ... because I love him.


	8. Oh man, that is way too much pressure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a chapter just for Tweek ... I add a new OC and I want to know what you think of him ... rsrs

 

\------------------Tweek--------------

 

        I should start by apologizing, because unlike Kyle my story is not happy. Since the day my father killed himself I do not feel more like myself, and my life has lost all the brightness it had before. Worst of all is that the people around me think that my life is better than before because of my grandfather's money. They can not imagine the price I'm paying for it and how I'm about to lose the great love of my life.

 

\- Tweek, are you paying attention to what I'm talking about?

 

      I was frightened by my uncle's sudden scream, and as soon as I got there I almost took a shower of coffee as I jumped out of the chair with the cup in my hand. Uncle Felix just stared at me impassively on the other side of the table. 

       It was strange to see the man in expensive clothes and such a snobby appearance in my late father's simple cafeteria, but what bothered me most was his resemblance to my mother. Uncle Felix was my mother's twin brother so he had the same delicate and fragile appearance of her, the same hair meticulously combed brown, the same bright green eyes and the same smile devoid of any feelings.

      After analyzing myself for a few minutes the man made a bored expression and began to arrange the table items to leave everything "Symmetric". My mother always said that her brother suffered from OCD, but only recently did I discover that it meant OCD (Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder).

 

-Tweek my nephew “lindo”, moving to Brazil with his mother to live with a family that is not a punishment. -The man looked at a diner with an expression of disgust.-Even though I do not find this little town a suitable place for a member of the Temer family. I know it's where you grew up, but you have to understand that a change of air is necessary especially for my poor sister.

 

-I understand that it is selfish to want to stay, but you understand that you are asking me to give up all my life, abandon the man I love and start y life from scratch in another country.This is a lot of pressure.

 

        First, the man just frowned with a look of disbelief and a hint of anger. And then he straightened in his chair with his arms crossed looking at me so fiercely that I cringed in the chair as if he were going to attack me . In spite of his fragile appearance, my uncle Felix and a thin voice, my uncle knew how to be threatening. 

 

-I think I must have salted the holy supper in another life to hear so much bullshit.- He grunted in anger. -All this commotion is because of your boyfriend, is not it?

 

         Before I had the chance to answer the question I was interrupted by a strong, wet hand squeezing my shoulder and  Uncle Felix made a small grimace of disgust as if observing a dirt he could not clean.

 

        I just lifted my head to see a very handsome, wet blonde staring at me with the biggest smile I've ever seen in life. Unlike me Kenny has always been a popular and charismatic kid . I confess I've always found him very attractive but we've never been friends and not even close and I could not help but be suspicious because he was so happy to find me. Although I was a little uncomfortable with Kenny's unexpected arrival, I was glad he interrupted Uncle Felix.

 

-Please tell me this boy is not Mr. Tucker,-My uncle said, his voice failing.

 

-Unfortunately, I'm not Tweek's the boyfriend, but when he' single, who knows ?-The blonde winked at me. -My pleasure, sir, my name is Kenny.

 

-I'm sorry for the frankness, but it looks like somebody in the Temer family would date a commoner as a kid and anyway my nephew will not be in this awful city to give him any opportunity. Despite the menacing tone of my tone, his posture lit up as if he had taken a heavy load off his back.

 

-I'm sorry for the frankness, but no one in the Temer family would date a commoner and, anyway, my nephew will not be in this awful city to give him any opportunity.- Despite the menacing tone of my tone, his posture lit up as if he had taken a heavy load off his back.

 

-My nephew will not be in this horrible city to give him any opportunity." Then Kenny slowly repeated the last words of my uncle processing each letter until he turned to me with wide eyes.

 

-No fuck you're leaving.

 

       Uncle Felix looked pleased as he watched Kenny's reaction so he got up from the chair with a huge smile and claimed to have to go to a meeting in Denver so he would have to leave.

      The man looked Kenny up from head to toe with his nose wrinkled as if the poor boy smelled badly so he waved goodbye again and hurried out of the cofee shop. I barely had time to breathe in relief when the blond soggy pulled a chair and He sat next to me so close I could feel the warmth of his body.

 

-Can you explain what the fuck is going on?-Kenny shouted in my ear.

 

          My first thought was to speak to Kenny take care of his own business, but the blond looked just like the boot cat with those huge eyes. So I ignored the discomfort with the invasion of my personal space. I took a deep breath and began to speak.

 

-I'm going to move to Brazil to live with my mother's family. That's what Uncle Felix meant...

 

-He can not force you. Did you try to talk to your mother or another relative in South Park? "Kenny took the untouched cup from my uncle and took his mouth.- You can not go if you do not want to.

 

-gaah...That's the problem Kenny, after my father died my mother became extremely depressed , my Uncle Felix is certain that it is good for her to stay with the family and I have already lost a father. Kenny, I do not want to stay away from my mother.

 

       The blonde stew looked down with such an unhappy expression that it broke my heart and her eyes flashed with a guilty feeling. I could not understand why this reaction, but before I had the opportunity to think thing ,Kenny came back to invade my space holding my hand tightly.

 

-Sorry Tweek you're going through this because of me I could have done more for you or for Richard.

 

-I do not know why you're apologizing Kenny there was nothing you could do after all you're not a super hero. And thank you for listening to me I really needed to vent to someone.

 

-Craig must be bad about it.-I think my panic expression revealed a lot more than I wanted because Kenny almost died choking on the content he drank. - Shit, you still have not told him?

 

\-------------------Wendy------------     
  


        I could not help but smile when Cartman took a picture of Kenny holding the arms of the other blond boy who had his cheeks flushed with shame.The boy purred happily to me by showing the small screen of the cell phone where he had sent the photo to the captain of the basketball team.

 

-I just told little Craig that his bitch is having an affair. I'm a very good person for telling a friend. Cartman tried to make an expression of innocence, but failed miserably with his mischievous smile.

-Who would have guessed that sweet and innocent Tweek is an unscrupulous little devil. Eric, I think you're doing Craig well by revealing how his boyfriend is not good enough.

 

        After my words it was difficult for both to hold back the laugh. Today I woke up so sad because of the damn Kyle stealing my man I would not even have imagined that I would be laughing so much now for such a commonplace thing.

 

-I want to go to school soon to see the show. The boy put on his sunglasses and came back again with a small smile on his face. - I still hate you bitch.

 

-I hate you too, fat ass.

 

 


End file.
